New Age - Bringer of Hope
by Zero115
Summary: In a World of Darkness where the Light has been Forgotten by Time a group of Heroes will rise to the Challenge and Vanquish the Evil Bringing back the Light to the World


_**New Age - Bringer of Hope**_

"It has been over 40 years since that day, the day that no one will ever forget..."

"today marks the 40th Aniversery of that day...What day you ask...well you seem trustworthy i'll tell you but ill have to start from the begining where it all came from with my Ancestor Dan and his team of Heroes."

(40 years ago)

The World was pure Darkness with no hope for light. Monsters of horrible might roamed the land...People had to fight just to survive...all the happy, the light, the hope was lost...There told a profecy of a Group of Heroes who would vanquish the evil and drive the darkness from the world. The people prayed for the Group of Heroes to come. but nothing happened...

Until one day...

a new baby had been brought into the world. this baby was special or at least the parents knew he would do great things...

"Hes Beautiful Arashi, what should we name him?" The new mother Asked. her long brown hair kinda covering her face hiding her blue eyes from the world.

" He kinda looks like you Elena my love" Arashi Spoke softly. his green eyes looking Elena straight into her eyes.

The child smiled at its parents, the smile something that had become lost throughout the years.

Arashi thought of a Name.

"Elena we shall call him Dan in honnor of a fallen comerad of our resistence who faught bravely beside me but was not enought against the horrible empire." Arashi gringed at the thought of the Empire for they had been in control of the world for as long as time has been. no mote of Light has become visible because of this Evil.

Elena Smiled at the child and then at Arashi.

"Its perfect for him...From now on your Dan." Elena Spoke with a small Giggle in her voice.

just then a group of soldiers arrived in the tent with Arashi, Elena, and Dan.

"Commander Arashi?" one of the Soliders Spoke

"yes?" Arashi replied. not looking a his men.

"were under attack at the west wall Sir its horrible the Empire has found out our secret Base and is hitting us with everything." another Solider Spoke.

Arashi Turned to his men with a Worried look

"this isnt Good, My Son was just Born and now he might loose his life to a Empire of only Death." Arashi replied to the Soliders in a Worried voice

just then A boy walked into the Tent and went up to Elena

"Mother whats going on?" the Boy asked

"Nothing Lance your Father and i are about to pack up and leave this Area" She assured him

Arashi turned to his Wife and nodded. he turned to his men and Sighed.

"Men we need a distraction for the Familys here to get out and then we can focus on getting our troops out of here." Arashi ordered

"YES SIR!" all three soliders yelled.

The three soliders joined there group outside the tent and headed towards the west wall. Groups of 30 gathered at the wall. 7 groups of 30 in total a total os 240 soliders ready to defend at the wall. on the oposite side 560 empire soliders were gathered hitting the wall with giant Battering Rams Constructed of Gold and Iron Forged from the Strongest materials in the world. The wall was begining to fade from the constant assult from the battering Ram. all 240 soliders began to cower in fear from the opposing threat about to Annilate them. Each Solider stood his Guard waiting for Death to take them. Arashi was Busy helping all the Familys escape his included. A loud Bang was heard with a sound of a destroyed Wall collapsing . It was silent...Pure Silence...The Soliders waited Spears and Swords at the ready. Then all Hell broke loose it began flooding Empire Soliders out of the Destroyed wall. A Massacre was about to begin. It felt like hundreds apon hundreds of Soldiers were rushing in on Horses. one by one the soldiers fell clanging of Swords and spears and the sounds of screams of Death and Horses were heard. After 5 min's it was quiet the Rebel's had fallen...But in those 5 min's added to the few before the wall was Destroyed Arashi had Successfully escorted all the Familys and a handfull of Soliders out of the Camp. Together they Made there way through a Mountain pass. not turning around for anything...not looking back. At the moment Arashi began to Believe All was lost...And for once it felt like that was true.

This is Chapter one of my New Story i know its kinda Short but i wanted it to be this way. Please review what you think of it. and follow me if you liked it. Thank you for Reading it and Until Next time.


End file.
